Scrooge
by mikesh
Summary: My take on a old Christmas Classic involving House and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1

AN: ItalicsPast

AN2: I know that it's suppose to take place at night but it doesn't ok?

Gregory House would have loved to be anywhere else right now except for his office with his team along with Wilson and Cuddy. But that's exactly where he was on this Christmas Day.

It wasn't his fault that they were all stuck there. Really it wasn't. It was all Cuddy's fault.

Let's go back six hours ago…

"_What?" Greg asked groggily answering his cell phone._

"_House it's Cuddy…" Cuddy started to say before getting cut off by House._

"_No shit Sherlock I thought it was Santa," House said grumpily_

_You really couldn't blame him it was after all only five in the morning._

"_Knock it off Greg. I need you and your team to come in today. I need your help," Lisa said._

"_What is it this time? Need me to make sure another sperm donor is a good match?" Greg asked._

"_No I need you guys to come run some test on someone. Please Greg do this for me," Lisa said._

"_Why?" Greg asked._

"_Because otherwise you'll be on clinic duty until the day you die," Lisa said._

"_Already am," Greg said noticing for the first time that Wilson was standing in the doorway looking all sleepy eyed._

_Wilson was living with House still because his sixth ex wife had kicked him out. So here he was back at House's place._

"_Fine do this and you're out of clinic duty for a month. Don't do this and you'll spend every moment at the hospital in the clinic until next December," Lisa said._

"_Fine I'll be there in twenty minutes," Greg said._

"_Bring James with you," Lisa said._

"_Yes mom," Greg said rolling his eyes in the direction of Wilson while pointing at the phone._

"_See you in twenty," Lisa said hanging up before Greg could say anything else._

Back to present…

So to say the team was pissed was an understatement. They'd been pissed when they'd been called in at five in the morning. Well except for one of the ducklings who'd been pretty much living at the hospital for the last couple of months straight but no one not even Cuddy knew they had been.

While Greg wrote on the board he had his team running test on their patient who turned out to be Cuddy's mom.

It had turned out to be nothing more then a sinus infection.

The team had been happy to have it figured out because it meant they could go home. What none of them had realized was the snow coming down. By time they were ready to leave at eleven the snow was a foot high. So that meant they were all stuck here because they were advising everyone to stay indoors.

That's why House found himself catching a cat nap on the couch while the others did whatever they were doing. He didn't care as long as they left him alone in his office.

Next Chapter: the first visitor


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part: 2

AN: ItalicsPast

Greg had just fallen asleep when Mark appeared in the office.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asked forgetting that Mark along with Stacy and their son had died over five years ago in a car crash on Christmas day.

"I came to tell you that you'll have three visitors this afternoon," Mark said standing there looking down at House.

"What?" Greg asked.

"I said you'll have three visitors. The first one will come at one the second at two and the third at four," Mark said like he was talking to a five year old.

"Let me guess this is just like that Christmas story Scrooge?" Greg asked.

"Yeah something like," Mark said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Greg asked.

"You're too stupid to figure it out," Mark said.

"Go screw yourself," Greg said rolling over.

"Now, now you wouldn't want me to have to report you to the big man would you?" Mark asked.

"What do you want?" Greg asked thinking that maybe he could get back to sleep soon.

"I told you already. Are you hard of hearing now-a-days?" Mark asked.

"No," Greg said rolling over on the couch.

"Get your fat ass up! He'll be here within two minutes," Mark said before leaving.

"Finally," Greg said.

No sooner had he said when all of a sudden there was a loud sounding explosion. Greg turned over to see none other then Josh.

"What are you doing here Josh?" Greg asked.

"I have to show you around uncle Greg," ten year old Josh said.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Sorry I have to show you the past. Come on," Josh said holding out his hand to Greg.

"Ok this is not happening. I want to wake up now," Greg said sitting up on the couch.

"Sorry not until supper time tonight," Josh said.

"Fine let's go kid," Greg said deciding to go along with it.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked seeing Greg grabbing for his cane.

"Getting my cane," Greg said.

"You don't need that where we're going," Josh said.

"Kid I'll fall on my face if I don't use it," Greg said.

"Just get up," Josh said.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Just do it. We're wasting time," Josh said.

So Greg stood up to find that he didn't have pain in his leg for once in his life.

"Now come on," Josh said before Greg could say anything else.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Greg mumbled coming over to Josh.

"Take my hand," Josh said.

"Not doing that," Greg said.

"Fine your death," Josh said.

"Fine," Greg said taking his hand.

After Greg took Josh's hand they walked over to the door that led to the balcony.

"Oh kid that's a balcony," Greg said trying to stop Josh.

"I know that's how we're getting there," Josh said going through the door.

"Come on," Josh said pulling Greg along.

Before Greg could protest about walking through a glass door he went right through it. He didn't have time to figure out how before he was stepping onto the balcony.

"I'd close my eyes if I were you," Josh said.

"Why so I don't see my death coming?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.

"No because it can be quite a rush," Josh said smiling over at Greg.

That's when Greg noticed for the first time that Josh didn't have shoes on.

"You're going to freeze," Greg said.

"No I won't. I can't feel anymore. And you can't either for the time being," Josh said.

"Whatever kid," Greg said.

Before he could say anything else he found himself flying through the air. Josh was right it was quite a rush. Greg ended up having to close his eyes so that he didn't get sick.

"Open your eyes," Josh said.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"We're there," Josh said.

"How can we be?" Greg asked opening one eye to see that they were on ground.

"Because when you're dead time flies by when you travel," Josh said.

"Kid I'm not dead," Greg said.

"Not yet," Josh said.

"Come on," Josh said when Greg didn't have something to say.

"Where are we going?" Greg asked.

"See that house up ahead?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"Well we're going there," Josh said.

"Oh," Greg said following Josh to the house.

Once they got to the window they peeked in to see Greg dancing with Stacy while others watched on amused.

"Who is that?" Josh asked.

"That's your mom," Greg said smiling.

"Oh," Josh said.

"Yeah she was pretty back then," Greg said.

"Why did you leave her then?" Josh asked turning to Greg.

"It's a long story kid," Greg said turning to finally look over at Josh.

"We have time," Josh said looking back inside where the light from the fireplace danced over his mother and Greg.

"It doesn't matter. Besides what are we doing here?" Greg asked.

"Well you remember that Christmas story mom used to read to me and the baby?" Josh asked.

"What baby?" Greg asked.

"The baby she was having," Josh said.

"Josh your sister was two at the time of their death," Greg said.

"What? She was still a baby," Josh said.

"Anyhow kid," Greg said smirking at Josh.

"Well that's what this is. This is that Christmas story playing out," Josh said moving towards the front of the house.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"Well every one hundred years God gives one person the chance to change the way their life is going. It just happened to be your lucky year," Josh said entering the house.

"Wait what?" Greg asked following him in without even realizing it.

"Just go with it uncle Greg," Josh said.

"What are we still doing here?" Greg asked realizing that they were still at the house now just inside it.

"Waiting for someone," Josh said taking a seat.

Before Greg could ask in walked Wilson with a load full of presents under his arms.

"Wilson you're late!" past House said.

"You haven't changed have you?" Josh asked seeing his mother and Greg stop dancing.

"Guess not kid," Greg said very serious now.

"Well time to go," Josh said.

Before Greg could even say a word he found himself outside the hall in snow.

"Where are we?" Josh asked as four people came running by.

"We're at the hall," Greg said laughing.

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"It's a place your mom and I used to come when we were younger," House said watching his past self getting ready to throw a snowball at Wilson before Stacy came up behind him and placed one right on top of his head.

"I remember this. It was just after Wilson and his first wife got married. It was also the year before my leg problems started," Greg said looking sad now.

"I'm sorry," Josh said.

"It's fine kid," Greg said.

"So didn't you like have to work back then?" Josh asked seeing how much fun the four of them seemed to be having on this Christmas day.

"No we were off on Christmas. Stacy drug me out of bed at four that morning to go play in the snow," Greg said smile returning to his face.

"From the way I hear it you're the one that did the dragging," Josh said smiling when Wilson got a snowball in the face by Greg.

"Kid who are you going to believe?" Greg asked.

"My mom," Josh said.

"Figures," Greg said seeing them all heading inside.

"Come on," Josh said running to keep up with them.

"Kid I can't run that fast," Greg said.

"Yes you can," Josh said.

"No I can't kid," Greg said.

"Yes you can," Josh said before disappearing inside.

So Greg decided to run and see what happened. He found for the first time in a long time he actually didn't have pain in his leg.

'The kid was right,' Greg thought to himself as he got inside the hall where he and Stacy were sitting in front of the fireplace with a blanket and a nice cup of coco.

"Told you," Josh said.

"Whatever," Greg said.

"Ewe do you have to do that?" Josh asked pointing to Greg and Stacy who were locking lips.

"Yeah!" Greg said.

"Well not in front of the kids," Josh said.

"Tell him that not me," Greg said pointing to his past self.

"Well I would if I could," Josh said.

"Hmm," Greg said.

"Oh shoot!" Josh said.

"Watch your mouth young man!" Greg said.

"I'm ten uncle Greg," Josh said.

"I know how old you are…were," Greg said.

"Come on we're going to be late!!" Josh said grabbing onto Greg's hand before they were off again.

Greg found himself back in his office along with Josh.

"Sorry uncle Greg I have to go. Your next visitor will be here…now," Josh said after hearing a loud explosion.

"Josh what's…wait Josh?" Greg asked turning around and seeing that he was no where in sight.

"Hello," a deep male voice said.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asked seeing it was none other then George the fat dude who died on the table.

"I'm the next visitor," George said sitting on the bed he came in on.

"You?" Greg asked.

"Yes me," George said.

"Well let's get the show on the road," Greg said coming over to George.

No he wasn't buying any of this but he figured maybe if he played along then he could get back to real time.

"Well hop on," George said patting the bed.

So with that Greg hoped on. Before he could say anything they were off down the hall.

Next chapter: present time


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3A

AN: I'm going to show what each of the team is up to in a separate chapter. So this chapter will be five parts.

When Greg opened his eyes after he felt the bed stop moving he saw that they were in front of Wilson's office.

"What are we doing here?" Greg asked.

"Just watch," George said as the bed started moving into the office.

Greg looked over to George to see that he wasn't pressing anything. It was like the bed was moving by magic.

'Well it could be for all I know here,' Greg thought to himself.

"Hush," George said when Greg was about to say something.

So now all Greg could do was listen in on what his friend was saying into the phone.

"Yeah that's right Tom. I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. I thought that I could but the snow's too heavy to leave just now. I know you wanted me to come. I wanted to come but I can't get out. Cuddy would have my head for trying. Yeah I know it's only about a foot or so high but you don't know my girlfriend like I do," James said.

"Wait girlfriend?" Greg asked shocked that he didn't know this.

"What, doctor you actually didn't know something?" George asked.

"Yes I knew," Greg said still sitting on the bed helping himself to some of the food that was on there.

"Listen this is the really good part," George said smiling.

"No I didn't even ask Greg if he wanted to come. You know how he is. He wouldn't come if his life depended on it. Well he's not interested in finding another girl for some reason. Who knows what's wrong with him. Tom listen I've got to go now. Ok yeah I'll come by mom and dad's house tomorrow if I can get out. Love you too," James said smiling into the phone.

"Ok bye," James said hanging up his phone.

"What's wrong with him?" Greg asked seeing the smile disappear from James's face.

"Well it could have something to do with the fact that they lost their brother last Christmas or the fact that his father isn't doing good. Or the face that…" George said before getting interrupted by Greg.

"Ok I get it," Greg said holding up his hand.

Greg knew how hard it had to have been on James loosing his brother last year after just finding him again. He'd been killed by a drunk driver. The guy had fled the scene so who ever had done it had never been put away. It'd been really hard on James because he'd been there when it happened. He blamed himself because he felt that he'd should have been the one dead not his 27 year old brother.

"Well we're off," George said after seeing that James really needed some time alone not that it mattered since he couldn't see either of them.

"Fine," Greg said looking at his friend sadly.

Just as fast as the look was there it was gone from Greg's face. George never saw it or didn't bother to say anything.

So with that they left Wilson's office and headed down the hall to Cuddy's office.

Next chapter: they enter Cuddy's office.


	4. Chapter 3B

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3B

Once they got to Cuddy's office they entered to find Cuddy at her desk catching up on paperwork.

"And why do I have to watch her do this?" Greg asked.

"Shush just watch," George said biting into a cookie.

A couple of minutes later Cuddy looked up when someone entered her office. Greg turned around to see that it was none other then James entering the office.

"What did your brother say?" Lisa asked taking off her glasses.

"He didn't have much to say. He wishes I could be there but he understands that I just can't get out of here," James said taking a seat in front of Cuddy's desk.

"I'm sorry James. I know how much you wanted to be with your father today but all flights are canceled otherwise I'd be trying to help you get out of here," Lisa said looking up to see if it was still snowing which it was.

"How's your mom doing?" James asked.

"Sleeping right now. She wants to go home but of course we can't otherwise I'd be there instead of here. Where's Greg?" Lisa asked.

"Who knows. Probably trying to look into Cameron's files again," James said.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Lisa asked.

"What?" James asked.

"Cameron. I mean she seems to spend more time here then I do now a days," Lisa said.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just trying to cheer up some of the children," James said.

He'd also started to notice that Cameron was here more then at her place. He'd noticed it about two months ago about the same time when she'd stopped wearing baggy clothes. When he'd asked her about it she had said it was nothing. James didn't push because he felt if she wanted to tell someone then she would.

"Yeah maybe," Lisa said.

"Well as interesting as this is. Let's go," Greg said.

"Hold on just a darn minute," George said.

"Fine," Greg said.

"Well I'm going to go check in on Greg. He's been a little too quite for my liking," James said standing up.

"Ok I'll see you later then," Lisa said turning back to her paperwork.

"Bye," James said leaving and heading back to Greg's office.

So that's where George and Greg headed also.

When James got to Greg's office he saw that he was fast asleep and for once didn't seem like he was in any pain. So as quietly as he could he left the office and headed back to his to catch up on his reading or something.

After James left Greg's office George and Greg also left to head to another part of the hospital.

"Why did I need to see myself sleeping?" Greg asked.

By now he was sitting with his back against the end of the bed. So that he and George were facing each other.

"So you could see that you don't always have to be the person you are. But I just wanted to see if you snore like it's rumored," George said chuckling.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Greg asked crossing his arms over his chest.

He had yet to notice that they were currently squeezing into the elevator.

"Take it as you want," George said leaning over to press the floor he wanted now.

"Whatever," Greg said finally noticing that where they were.

"Don't ask because it'll make your head spin," George said.

"I didn't plan on it," Greg said taking some more food.

He was amazed how it seemed that all the food on the bed didn't seem to fall off. I mean you had a 300+ pound guy taking up most of the bed and then to add Greg to it. It was amazing to him.

Greg finally noticed that they were on the nurses' floor. He figured that they were here to see Robert flirting with the girls. He was surprised by who it was.

Next chapter: who is it?


	5. Chapter 3C

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3C

Greg looked up to see that instead of Robert standing there it was Foreman standing there flirting with some nurses that were working.

"Wait isn't that his girlfriend?" Greg asked pointing to a white chick that was standing a few feet away from Foreman and some other nurses.

"Wow you're slow today doc," George said.

"Bug off," Greg said.

Once they were standing right by Foreman, House started listening in.

"So what are you doing tonight, Julie?" Foreman asked.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked smiling at Foreman.

"I asked you first," Foreman said smiling back.

"Get a grip man," Greg said going to slap Foreman upside the head but finding that his hand went right through.

"Yeah forgot to tell you that part. You can't touch anyone. You just go through them," George said.

"Well now you tell me," Greg said.

"I forgot," George said.

"Yeah forgot my ass," George said.

"Just listen," George said pointing to them.

"So then I'll meet you upstairs in an hour?" Julie asked.

"Sure," Foreman said walking back over to his girlfriend of three years.

"Did she say yes?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah just like I thought she would when I told her Robert would be there," Foreman said smiling over at his girlfriend.

"What says he'll be there?" Stacy asked.

"Oh he will be," Foreman said still smiling while wrapping his arms around her.

"Well just go find them. I'll meet you up there in an hour," Stacy said kissing Foreman.

"Or sooner works," Foreman said starting to leave.

"Just go," Stacy said laughing while slapping her boyfriend on the ass.

"Bye," Foreman said heading now to go find Robert and Cameron.

"Yeah so see Doctor House. You can't judge from just what you see," George said as the bed started following Foreman.

"I can if I want," House said.

"What was that for?" Greg asked holding his head.

"For being an idiot," George said.

Instead of saying something Greg settled for glaring at George.

"That's what I thought," George said smiling as all three squeezed into the elevator.

They stopped on the NICU. Greg couldn't figure out why Chase of all people would be up there. Little did he know exactly what he was about to find out.

Next Chapter: What is Chase doing up there?


	6. Chapter 3D

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3D

Once they all got off the elevator they headed straight in well that was after Foreman got himself cleaned up but George and House went right in.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked looking up from the baby he had been checking.

"Came to see if you wanted to play cards in the conference room," Foreman said from behind his mask.

"No that's ok," Chase said.

"Chase what are you doing up here?" Foreman asked.

"Watching over her while her mother goes and gets coffee," Chase said smiling down at the little one.

"Who's is she?" Foreman asked coming over to the baby.

"A friend of mine," Chase said.

"That's all you're going to tell me man?" Foreman asked.

"What else do you want to tell you?" Chase asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend let alone a kid," Foreman said.

"She's not mine," Chase said.

"Oh really who's is she?" Foreman asked.

"I told you a friend of mine," Chase said.

"Come on Chase I'm not stupid the kid does have your hair," Foreman said realizing just how cute a baby she was.

"She's mine," Cameron said coming into the room.

"Yeah Cameron that's a good one," Foreman said cracking up.

"It's not a joke," Cameron said looking pissed.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Chase said.

"Oh really and why is that?" Foreman asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Here look at this," Cameron said giving him the file.

"Oh come on guys. You could have wrote this up just now," Foreman said when it listed Cameron as the mother.

"She's not joking," Chase said standing up so Cameron could have the seat.

"Then tell me Cameron how old is she?" Foreman asked placing the file behind his back so she couldn't see it.

"Three months old," Cameron said.

"When was she born?" Foreman asked.

"Do the math stupid," Cameron said not in the mood for games today.

It'd been a long night for her. She'd been up with her daughter the whole time.

"If she's three months old what is she doing here?" Foreman asked.

He was starting to think that maybe Cameron was actually telling the truth. After all she wasn't one to lie.

"She has a heart defect. She's had it since she was born. They're waiting for someone with the right tissue to come along so she can be saved. They say if they don't find someone soon she'll die," Cameron said not being able to hold back the tears any longer.

"Have you talked to the father?" Foreman asked while Chase was comforting her.

"He doesn't know," Cameron mumbled into Robert's chest.

"Why not?" Foreman asked.

"Because it's House's," Cameron said low enough Foreman wasn't sure if he'd heard right.

"What was that?" Foreman asked.

"I said it's House's," Cameron said turning her head towards Foreman.

"And you've known about this?" Foreman asked.

"Only for a couple of hours," Robert said.

"Didn't see that one coming now did ya doc?" George asked seeing Greg had his mouth hanging opened.

"She's probably just pulling their leg," House said recovering from his shock.

"Just listen," George said.

"Ok I think you better start at the beginning," Foreman said having to take a seat.

"Which beginning?" Cameron asked.

"How about when it happened," Foreman said.

"Ok," Cameron said sitting in the chair that Chase had brought over to her.

Next chapter: So is Cameron lying about the baby being Greg's?


	7. Chapter 3E

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3E

AN: Italics flashback

AN2: here's the last part of chapter 3

AN3: this is in third person

_Cameron had just gotten home from a very long day at work. All she wanted to do was go to bed and cry her eyes out. But that was not to be had tonight. No sooner had Cameron sat down she heard the doorbell._

_She really didn't want to get back up but knew that whoever it was would just keep ringing the doorbell until she answered._

_So with that thought in mind she got up and answered it. Image her surprise when she saw that it was none other then Greg standing there._

"_What are you doing here?" Cameron asked._

"_I came to see how you are," Greg said._

_Today not only had Cameron lost her sister but her best friend too. Her sister had been brought into the hospital complaining of breathing problems but that had not been the case. It'd been due to a allergic reaction. But before they could figure it out her sister had passed on. Instead of taking the rest of the day off she'd worked because she knew if she was left on her own she'd just thinking of her sister and how her parents would blame her for the death. She was after all a doctor._

"_Why?" Cameron asked holding the tears at bay._

"_Oh I don't know just because that's what someone does usually after someone looses someone," Greg said._

"_I'm fine," Cameron said going to shut the door but found Greg's cane in the way._

_After awhile of just staring each other down Cameron realized that Greg wasn't leaving so she let him in._

_A few hours and a couple of hard drinks later found Cameron and House in bed together. It was Cameron's way of not having to deal with the pain. House knew that she'd wake up regretting it later on but he didn't care right now. Right now she was his and his alone._

_The next morning Greg left before Cameron was even up. He didn't leave a note or anything. He hoped that she would forget about it. Or just think he thought it was just a big mistake which he didn't but didn't want her knowing that._

_When Cameron woke up she noticed that Greg was gone. She figured he'd realize that it was all some big mistake. She figured that if he'd moved on that easily then she could too. That was not to be the case._

_A couple of months after the funeral she'd found herself pregnant with none other then Gregory House's baby. She knew she couldn't tell him because he'd never said a word to her about that day._

_So Cameron carried on like nothing was wrong. She never told anyone about the pregnancy. She knew if she told Wilson or Cuddy they'd go tell Greg and she couldn't have that. No she went and saw someone that didn't know her or anyone at PTTH._

_When she'd needed to she'd started wearing baggy clothing to cover up the baby bump. She knew Wilson expected something but she didn't think he knew. Not until that day. The day that changed her life forever._

_Thankfully it was a Saturday that her daughter decided to be born. Cameron had thought about calling someone but quickly decided against it. But by night fall she knew she wasn't going to be able to deliver this baby at home like she'd thought. She couldn't call her parents because they'd turned their backs when she told them. They still blamed her for their daughter's death when it was really their fault. Cam's sister didn't die from a allergic reaction but a heart condition that her parents passed onto her. Had she known about it she would have lived._

_Since Cameron could only think of one person to call that being doctor James Wilson. She knew that he'd keep his mouth shut about the baby to House or so she hoped._

_Once Wilson got over there he was shocked to see that Cameron was fully dilated and ready to start pushing._

_About two hours later Alyssa Ann House had been born on October 25th, 2008 at 12:15 am._

_Cameron was taken to the hospital where she spent a couple of days. Since she'd taken vacation she'd been able to not worry about House finding out._

_When Wilson asked about the baby she just told him it was a one night stand. And she told Wilson she gave the baby up for adoption so that he wouldn't keep asking about it. He of course promised to keep his mouth shut about it to House._

_It was when her daughter turned a month that she found out she carried the same disease her sister had. Now all Cameron could do was watch as her daughter fight for her life and hoped they found a donor before time ran out. Of course she never told House because she figured that he wouldn't care what happened. He wouldn't help so why bother telling him?_

"Oh Shit," Foreman and House said at the same time.

"Didn't see that coming hmm?" George said smiling ear to ear.

"What do you think?" House said pissed that Cameron had kept their daughter from him.

"Wait!" House said as the bed starting moving again.

"Time to go," George said as they were heading out.

Greg never heard Cameron curse him out for not figuring it all out.

Of course on the way back down to his office House was complaining that he wanted to see what happened but George wouldn't hear of it.

As soon as they got into the office House was dumped onto his couch and George left before Greg could utter a word.

He would have said something before there was a crackling followed by smoke.

Greg was quite afraid to turn around but after a couple of minutes he did to see the last thing/person he ever wanted to see. Yes that's right Gregory House saw death staring him literally in the face.

Next chapter: who's death?


	8. Chapter 4

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part:4

AN: this is the first of the last 3 chapters

Before Greg could say anything Death started walking down the halls of PPTH.

"Who are you?" Greg asked.

When he didn't get an answer he tried again but louder this time.

"Who are you?" Greg asked again.

Again there was no answer from death. All he/she did was walk into a room where there were people standing by.

"I can't say I'm going to miss him," Cameron said looking older then her years.

"Cameron don't say that," Cuddy said.

"Why shouldn't I? He let our daughter die!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Maybe you should have told him about her," Foreman said.

"I did and it didn't make a damn bit of difference!" Cameron said.

"So when are you going to pull the plug?" Cameron asked looking over at Wilson who had tears coming down his face.

"Tonight," Wilson whispered.

"Just do it now," Cameron said walking out of the room.

No one except past House saw that one stray tear that made its way down her face.

"Sorry about that," Chase said.

"Let her go," Cuddy said grabbing onto Chase's arm.

"Just do it Wilson and get it done and over with," Foreman said.

"What is up with these people?" Greg asked.

Of course Death didn't bother to answer him.

"Oh yeah that's right you don't talk," Greg said going over to the bed to see how old he looked.

He was shocked to see he didn't look much older then he did now.

"Hmm well then," Greg said turning away.

The next thing he knew he was at the grave yard where no one except Wilson was standing over his grave crying.

"I'm sorry man. I'm sooooo sorry for this," Wilson said.

After he threw the rose onto the grave he turned around and left.

"Well that's just how I like it," Greg said.

But Death could see that, that wasn't true. They could tell that he was saddened that no one except Wilson seemed to care about him.

So with that they took Greg back to his office.

"Who are you?" Greg asked once he noticed they were back in his office.

"I am no one to anyone anymore," Death said taking off the hoodie.

Greg couldn't put his finger on it but for some reason she look like someone he knew.

"Go back and change the future," Death said.

"What? How?" Greg asked.

"I love you dad but you have to figure that out for yourself. Do it before it's too late," Death said letting a small tear down her cheek while pushing Greg onto the couch.

He tried to catch himself but the next thing he knew he was sitting bolt upright on the couch.

Next Chapter: Does Greg change the future?


	9. Chapter 5

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part:5

AN: this is the second of the last 3 chapters

When Greg woke up he looked around trying to find her but she was no where to be found. So carefully he started to stand up since his leg was stiff from lying on the couch this whole time.

Greg looked over at the clock to see that it was 7:30. He couldn't believe they'd let him sleep that long. So after he got his footing and had taken a pill he limped over to the conference room to find no one home. So Greg went back into his office. He noticed then that he could hear voices coming from Wilson's office so as quietly as he could he snuck over to his door that led to the balcony. When he saw that it'd stopped snowing finally he went out and over to Wilson's balcony.

Wilson's office…

Wilson and Cuddy were talking about how whether or not they should tell House about the baby. Yes Cuddy did know but Cameron didn't know she knew.

Wilson had found out when the baby first entered the hospital but he didn't know until today that it was Cameron's baby.

Wilson and Cuddy were so into their conversation they never noticed House until he came into the door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" House shouted.

"What the hell?" Cuddy asked trying to catch her breath.

"Now off to go find that daughter of mine," House said limping out of the office.

"Wait how do you know about her?" Cuddy asked following House down the hall.

"Dream," House said.

"What?" Cuddy asked but it was too late the doors to the elevator closed before House answered.

Once House got to where he wanted he just walked into the NICU without even getting on a mask.

"HOUSE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Cameron yelled.

"Doing this," House said tipping Cam back before planting a big one on her.

"What the hell?" Cameron asked after her lips weren't being attacked.

"Cam…Allison I'm sorry for being such a dick to you. I love you and I shouldn't have left like I did. Please forgive me," Greg said.

"It's fine I'm over it," Cameron said turning away from House.

"Well as that maybe I'm not over you or our daughter. I'm sorry it's taken me three months to realize it. But I'm here and I'm not leaving," Greg said pulling Cameron's chin towards him.

"What makes you think I want you?" Cameron asked.

"I know you still love me and our daughter needs her father more now then ever before," Greg said still holding onto Cam's cheek.

"Whatever," Cameron said pulling her chin away from those icy blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Cam so you might as well start liking it," Greg said.

"Well why would you want to save my daughter? How do you know it's yours?" Cameron asked.

"Let's just say someone told me so. And I'm not going to stand by and let our daughter die from something that can be cured," Greg said.

"Well there's nothing you can do in less you can give her your heart," Cameron said looking back down at her daughter.

"No I can't but I know someone who can," Greg said looking over at Cuddy.

"Me?" Cuddy asked.

"Come on you can pull strings," Greg said.

"Not that fast," Cuddy said.

"Do this one thing and I'll do a years worth of clinic no complaints," Greg said.

"Greg I can't do it," Cuddy said.

"And why not?" Greg asked.

"Because I can't," Cuddy said.

"Just this one thing Cuddy," House said.

"Fine I'll go see what I can do," Cuddy said seeing the hurt and pain in House's eyes.

By time everyone settled in well for the night expect for House and Cameron it'd been pulled that the next available heart that was a match was Alyssa's. Now all they had to do was hope a new one could get to her before it was too late.

Next chapter: did she get one?


	10. Chapter 6

Title: Scrooge House style!

Summary: House is Scrooge

Author: Mikesh

Part:6

AN: last chapter

No one knew what came over Greg almost three years ago but they were happy whatever it was. Cameron was expertly happy about it.

Not even two months afterwards they had a new heart for Alyssa. Today she was doing great. Cameron worried about her all the time that something would happen but it helped that her husband and she were both doctors.

Yes Cameron and Greg got married right after their daughter got her new heart. Since House didn't want a big wedding they just got married down at the court house.

And House kept his promise to Cuddy about doing his clinic hours. He never once complained about them. Ok so he did to his wife but no one else.

That's another thing Allison and House had two more children a year ago. They had twin boys. Neither of shown signs of the disease yet thankfully but that doesn't keep Allison or Greg from worrying all the time that something could happen.

Right now the couple were just trying to live life as normal as possible. They knew that they'd have a few bumps and that along the way but as long as they had each other that was all they needed in life.

THE END!


End file.
